


A Man's Warmth (is Enough for Two)

by AngelBonez



Series: SPN One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst, Apologies, Apologizing Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Feels (Supernatural), Castiel Feels Bad, Castiel Wears Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is cold, Castiel is tired, Cautious Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Don't Have to Know Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), POV Third Person Omniscient, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, References to Canon, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, body heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBonez/pseuds/AngelBonez
Summary: Castiel is human. Freshly born. Wings missing. He's cold? He's so not used to having to take care of himself in this way. Sam is warm but arguably, Dean is warmer."The warmth from the blanket was slowly melting away the cold of his bones and his eyelids began to feel heavy. The slight droop of his eyelids made it even harder for Castiel to force himself to stay awake, especially in such a rarity of relaxing occasions. He felt like his body was melting into the very cushions of the couch as a deep yawn escaped his lips. He blinked slowly; his efforts now minimal to stay awake. The comfort he felt in this moment around the people he trusted the most was so soothing. His worries ceased to exist momentarily as his eyes finally shut and his body loosened. His weight shifted, and his cheek fell to Sam's shoulder."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	A Man's Warmth (is Enough for Two)

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real time frame but this takes place somewhere in season 7/8. I don't really know I've been binge watching the show since quarantine so everything blends together.

Castiel was sitting on the couch in what would appear to be a small living room, of sorts. It was the best the boys could scrounge together for the time being. Sam still hasn't properly "moved in" and Dean had his fleeting thoughts of yet another home being taken from him. Castiel sat with his legs pulled up to his chest as the TV flashed images over his eyes. He watched with great intensity; his head cocked to the side ever so slightly as he peered at the magic box with a curious expression. As a human, television was much more interesting. The moving pictures told stories that would sometimes elicit emotions he's only just now learning about - and how to deal with them. He heard a snort from Dean who sat only a couple feet away from Castiel in his own chair. He looked tired as he brought a beer bottle up to his lips, a brief chuckle escaping them as he peered at the TV. Castiel looked from Dean to the TV where a silly cartoon cat chased a cartoon mouse. He was beginning to understand the stupid amusement these fictional characters could bring to humans. Cool air from the bunker's floor nipped at his exposed ankles, and he shivered uncomfortably as he shifted in his seat. His ears perked up as he heard steady footsteps approach the general area before Sam entered his line of sight. A smile tugged at his lips as he greeted with a curt nod, "Sam."

"Uh - hey Cas," Sam mumbled as he walked through the door, a file nestled into the crease of his hand.

Dean turned his head to face Sam before raising an eyebrow and asking, "You still workin' on that?" 

Sam nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he spoke, "Yeah, I just can't find a translation for these sigils - _yet_."

Dean pursed his lips into a slight frown before shrugging and turning back to the TV, "Take a break, man." Castiel watched the brief interaction from his far spot on the couch. Sam opened his mouth, probably to protest, but then he shut it and shifted his weight from one foot to another. Castiel would always prefer the humans in front of him, rather than the ones on the television. He watched Sam drop the file on the small table in the corner of the room before leaving silently. His eyes darted back towards the TV. He nearly jumped ten minutes later when he felt the couch next to him shift under the weight of Sam who suddenly appeared next to him. Dean nodded in approval as he swapped the channel to something more appropriate for viewing, _perhaps a movie_ , Castiel mused to himself as he felt cool air travel up his open pant legs. He was wearing a pair of Dean's pajama pants. They're black and dark blue with a plaid pattern - fairly warm, but he still shivered slightly. He was still adjusting to keeping track of his body's temperature and learning how to take care of his body's annoying needs.

Sam noticed the slight shake to Castiel's being as he watched him curl in further to himself. "Cas, you cold?" He asked. Sam and Dean were accustomed to the cool, musky air of the bunker, and of course - they've been human all their lives. They knew how to dress properly for the weather, and they were more used to colder nights than most. 

Castiel blinked over at Sam as he mumbled with furrowed eyebrows, "I believe so, yes." Sam let out a puff of laughter through his nose before he reached in the basket that sat in front of the small, two-cushioned sized couch - a loveseat - which, _hey_ , this was the best they could do right now. Sure, the bunker was fancy as hell with all the Men of Letters shit in it, but it lacked a certain - how would one put it? _Homey_ , appeal. Sam pulled out a soft looking blanket that Castiel began to eye immediately. Sam handed it over to Castiel who graciously accepted the new source of warmth before wrapping the soft cotton around his frame. He tucked his feet in, sealing them from the cold bunker air as he nuzzled his nose against the edge of the material before humming a relieved, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam shrugged, "'s not a problem," before he kicked up his feet on the wooden basket and settled onto the couch. For a while, the three men sat there silently watching whatever stupid shoot-em up film Dean put on. Dean would sip from his beer while occasionally letting out some commentary on the film. Sam would sometimes pipe in as he sat there with his hands nestled in the pocket of his worn-out hoodie. Castiel, honestly, did not really care for the film Dean selected. As a human he's found the idea of death to be a lot more unsettling. Instead of paying mind to the movie, he focused on the warmth that was beginning to swell around him. It was almost perfect, but he still felt a small chill to his bones as he shifted ever so slightly closer to Sam. Sam's body was a beacon of heat that Castiel could almost feel from the mere inches away. The warmth from the blanket was slowly melting away the cold of his bones and his eyelids began to feel heavy. The slight droop of his eyelids made it even harder for Castiel to force himself to stay awake, especially in such a rarity of relaxing occasions. He felt like his body was melting into the very cushions of the couch as a deep yawn escaped his lips. He blinked slowly; his efforts now minimal to stay awake. The comfort he felt in this moment around the people he trusted the most was so soothing. His worries ceased to exist momentarily as his eyes finally shut and his body loosened. His weight shifted, and his cheek fell to Sam's shoulder. Sam jumped slightly causing Castiel's sleeping form to nestle even closer to Sam, his body unconsciously reaching out for the warmth that Sam could provide. Sam opened his mouth, a sound escaping his lips as he turned to Dean. 

Dean let out an amused snort before teasing a bit too loudly, "Get a room." 

"Dean," Sam chided through his teeth quietly as he felt Castiel's weight on his side. Dean rolled his eyes, a small swell of jealousy bubbling in his stomach as Sam spoke quietly, "He's probably wiped out. He's only been human for what - couple days now?" 

"Five days," Dean corrected as he peered at his brother and his angel-turned-human. He sipped from his beer, the amber liquid tasting bitter as it slid down his throat.

Sam's lips twitched down into a slight frown before he peered down at Castiel from the corner of his eyes. He was warm - warmer than Sam would expect. Sam turned his gaze back to the movie as he spoke cautiously, "I'm fine with it, if you're fine with it." _It_ referring to the borderline cuddling he and Castiel were doing. 

Dean scoffed, "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam looked at him knowingly. Dean scowled before turning back to the TV with a brief, "Shut the hell up." 

Sam took that as an okay. Not that he minded Castiel's affection, but sometimes he felt like it wasn't his to take. Sometimes it's hard to remember that Castiel is friends with Sam, too. Sam forgets it himself and always surprises himself with his urge to wrap Castiel up in a hug from time to time. The poor angel - _man_ \- has been through so much, alone and with the Winchesters. It amazes Sam that Castiel is still standing sometimes, but he's just grateful that someone out there likes him enough to keep bringing him back to the boys in some manner. In this moment Sam felt a deep trust build between the two as he felt Castiel's cheek rub up against his shoulder. Before this, before Castiel was human, he struggled with even knowing how to hug someone back. A little humanity would do him good. 

As they sat there in a comfortable silence, Sam too began to feel sleep tickle the backs of his eyelids. He was also tired, but when were any of them not tired? The warmth that radiated from Castiel made him sink deeper into the couch as well, his own eyes feeling heavy as he fought back sleep. He dropped his head to rest against Castiel's gently while he pressed a yawn through his nose. His vision blurred slightly before he allowed his eyelids to fall shut. Their sleeping forms molded together in what was probably a somewhat uncomfortable sleeping position for Sam, the slight craning of his neck pulling at his muscles. But their sleeping forms didn't seem to care. Dean glanced at the two and an unsuspecting smile developed on his lips as he watched the two people he loved unconditionally sleep so peacefully together. He turned his gaze back to the film, beer long forgotten on the side table as his eyes took in the moving images on the screen. Dean finished the movie, and when the credits rolled around it must have been one in the morning. He glanced at the sleeping pair, the smile returning to his lips. He would never admit this out loud, but him and Sam used to fall asleep like that often while waiting for their dad to come back to the motel they would call their temporary home. He stood up with a creak to his bones. He stretched, his bones giving way and popping loudly. Sam's breathing shifted from being in unison with Castiel's to brief wakefulness. "Dean?" He rasped as he blinked into the dimly lit room, "What time is it?" Sam shifted slightly, the weight of Castiel holding him down. 

"Time for you to get to bed," Dean spoke pointedly as he patted at Sam's unoccupied shoulder. Sam hummed in agreement as he blinked up at his brother before he gestured to Castiel, who was sound sleep curled up against Sam's side. Dean let out a breath of air through his nose before muttering with his hand up, "I got it." Dean crouched down in front of Castiel before patting at his cheek gently as he called out, "Cas, buddy." Castiel made an incoherent noise in response, turning further into Sam. Dean's shoulder's fell slack - only microscopically - with a small of amount of adoration because Castiel's actions were endearing. 

Sam let out an exhausted chuckle as he felt Castiel grip at his arm. "I mean, I can get him to bed Dean. It's fine. I'm -" He paused, a yawn breaking through mid-sentence before he smacked his lips. 

"Uh- _huh_ , sure. I got it," Dean mumbled as he gingerly pulled Castiel's grip from Sam's arm, "Cas. You gotta get to bed." 

Castiel hummed sleepily as he finally sat up, his grip now finding Dean's forearms. He felt the warmth next to him disappear and Sam's weight shift from the couch before his familiar voice drifted through Castiel’s ears in a hushed tone, "You good?"

"I'm good Sammy. It's Cas," Dean replied. Castiel breathed through his mouth as he blinked open his eyes, turning to where he heard Sam last speak. He caught Sam's gaze as Sam bid them goodnight, Castiel only smiling softly in response before his tall friend disappeared into the hallway. He heard Dean's half mumbled response to Sam as he trailed his eyes in front of him, feeling weary and tired as he caught a glimpse of Dean. He swallowed thickly, his arms now exposed as the blanket lay in his lap. Goosebumps trailed down his biceps as Dean spoke to him quietly, "Time to get you to bed, Cas." Castiel just blinked heavy eyes at Dean and allowed the man's hands to pull him up from the couch. He staggered, sleepiness oozing from his bones as he let go of Dean's forearms. Dean raised his eyebrows at him before gesturing to the doorway with his head. Castiel nodded before starting his slow walk back to his room. He felt the ghost of Dean's hand on his back, their sock clad feet barely making noise on the bunker floor as Dean led Castiel to his very own room. His own home, here, with his humans. The walk was brief, but the longer his feet touched the ground, the faster his body's heat dwindled. Once outside his door, he felt Dean clap at his shoulder gently, squeezing it as he murmured, "Night Cas."

A faint sound of distress gurgled in Castiel's throat as he reached out for Dean. His fingers brushed over the spot where he first touched Dean years ago. "Dean," Castiel mumbled almost desperately. Tiredness invoked a deep sadness within him, as if his tired mind was weaker against the guilt that swirled in his gut. Suddenly all his wrongdoings flooded his mind and he felt _horrible_. Dean turned back to Castiel, his lips knitting into a thin line as he peered at his friend. "Dean I-" sadness drooping from Castiel's voice as heat slithered away save for the spot where his palm rested on Dean's arm. His heart skipped a beat as clouded thoughts pooled in his head before he barely whispered with a cracked voice, "I'm… _sorry_." His eyes darted around the dark bunker hallway before he released his grip from Dean. His eyes burned slightly as he blinked at the concrete behind Dean. 

Dean's jaw clenched as he hesitated. He watched Castiel's eyes dart around, something he's been known to do when expressing _emotion_ . He sighed and he wanted to ask _Why?_ For what reason did Castiel feel the need to apologize to Dean right now. Dean has long moved passed a lot of the shit Castiel put him and his brother through. He didn't care anymore - all he cared about was that Castiel was here with him. Instead of questioning him, Dean simply mumbled, "I know," and Dean did _know_. He understood the world of guilt that was plaguing poor Castiel's mind. Dean sighed again, his heart pulling at its strings as he muttered, "C'mere." Dean's voice was rough, but to Castiel it was the most beautiful symphony his ears would ever hear. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and the other around his shoulder. Castiel's grip remained loose until he felt Dean's strong arms clasp around him securely. Dean gave off a heat so strong, so comforting as Castiel's grip tightened and he pressed his fingers harder into Dean's back, his breath catching in the back of his throat. Dean could feel the rough stubble of Castiel's jaw scratch against the side of his neck as Castiel clung onto the oldest Winchester. Dean could feel Castiel's human heartbeat slam against his rib cage, bumping into his own as they molded together in that dark hallway. Dean felt Castiel's shoulder's tense, and he felt the silent cries as he shuddered in Dean's arms. Dean patted at Castiel's back before gently rubbing back and forth as he mumbled, "It's… all right, Cas."

Castiel let out a weak whimper before pulling away, his gaze cast down at the floor as he stuttered shamefully, "I am... I -" 

Dean's heart ached. It ached with a deep-rooted pain as he nodded and repeated, "I know. Look Cas, I get it, okay? It's fine right now." Dean noticed the way Castiel shifted in his spot, goosebumps rising on his exposed flesh. A brief thought crossed Dean's mind as he made note that they needed to get him some real clothes that weren't just Dean's stupid hand-me-downs. 

"I suppose," Castiel finally mumbled in a barely audible whisper. He turned into the open doorway of his room. He looked small and frail and Dean hated it. 

Dean shook his head, letting out a disgruntled sigh. "Cas?" He asked as he stood in the doorway. A dim lamp illuminated the room in a soft yellow glow as Castiel turned to Dean with a tired expression, the area around his eyes damp. Dean stood there for a moment. Castiel shivered in his spot before reaching for a flannel that lay draped over a chair in the corner of his room. The blue and green flannel used to be Dean's - a lot of clothes that he had right now were Dean's. He tugged it over his arms as he waited patiently for Dean to ask whatever he was thinking. Dean wasn't the bashful type nor the squishy, mushy type but there's always been something about Castiel that made Dean… cautious. Even when Castiel was an angel who could smite any walking being, Dean still felt how he does right now. The only difference is, his feelings are tenfold stronger. His urge to _protect_ Castiel and be gentle and kind really surpasses his character. Castiel just looked so _sad_ and tired.

Castiel tilted his head, his eyes squinting before he asked with the furrow of his eyebrows, "Dean? What is it?"

Dean huffed, shaking his head as he muttered in annoyance, "I don't know. I-" He chewed the insides of his lips before he asked carefully, "Will… you be warm enough tonight?"

Castiel rubbed his eyes as he spoke, "I… think so? I'm still trying to figure out how to take care of myself properly. I get so _cold_." He paused before adding on, "I dislike it - being cold - I never had to worry about that before."

Dean nodded, "Ah, gotcha. It does suck. Man I wish I was on a beach somewhere - anyways…" He thought back to the tiny swirl of jealousy in his stomach when he saw Castiel huddle on Sam's side. Not that it mattered but just - Dean wished that was him, but also the thought of having Sam snivel with laughter at him if he was ever in the situation made him want to die just thinking about it.

"Dean," Castiel cleared his throat before he asked quietly, "Um… do you, perhaps, want to stay?" Dean's eyes widened and he sputtered slightly as Castiel added, "If not, I would like to sleep now. Maybe I'm exhausted, is this what exhaustion feels like for a human - it must be."

"On that small ass bed?" Dean rushed out in a chuckle. He shifted his weight nervously - _nervously?_ What the actual living hell was he doing? He's not some chick in some chick flick with some _crush_ \- on a _man_ \- '

"I don't mind. It'll be warmer," Castiel shrugged as he crawled into the bed while adding on quietly, "and less lonely." He scooted over to one side of the full-sized bed as he looked at Dean, waiting.

Dean scoffed as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers before muttering, "Fine, fine. Only because I don't want you to wake up in the middle of the night frozen."

Castiel nodded, "Of course." Dean awkwardly stepped into Castiel's room before awkwardly sitting on the edge of Castiel's bed _awkwardly_. "Um… You don't have to, Dean." Castiel thought out loud as he looked at Dean's back. He could tell he was tense with a brief glance at his shoulders.

"Shut up Cas and just lay down," Dean grumbled before aggressively laying down. Castiel hesitated. He blinked at the wall in front of him, saying nothing as he laid down next to Dean. Dean grabbed the covers and yanked them up and over the both of them. They both laid there, shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm, and so on. Their sides rubbed together as they sat there in complete silence. Dean was uneasy. He felt hot and uncomfortable as he laid there stiff as a board because what the _fuck_ was he doing in Castiel's _bed_? 

Castiel sighed and turned on his side to face Dean. They were close. He remembers Dean's lecture on personal space years ago, so he shimmies away from Dean slightly before he mumbles, "You know, you produce a lot of heat, but your mark," He paused to touch the tip of his finger to where he knows his hand print is forever seared into Dean's skin, "feels warmer than the rest of your body. It's a curious thing." 

"Yeah, well, _you're_ a curious thing," Dean breathed out quickly. He could feel the light touch of Castiel's fingertip. 

Castiel hummed, before his eyebrows furrowed together and he asked, "Does it hurt? Did it hurt?" He retracted his finger as he waited for a response.

Dean titled his head towards Castiel. His face was mere inches away and their breaths mingled as he peered at Castiel. His hair tousled and falling in small wisps over the pillow. His eyes tired. Dean turned his whole body to face him, he too scooting backwards a little to put more space between them as he asked, "Didn't you say you were tired?"

Castiel's eyes darted around the room that was still dimly lit as he mumbled, "I am… but…" He pressed his lips closed as his eyebrows dipped further into each other. He had never stopped to ask Dean about the mark, not once up until now. He pondered possibly once or twice about the mark, but it soon became forgotten as angels fought and demons murdered. 

Dean sighed as he rested his hand between his cheek and his pillow. While peering at Castiel as he mumbled, "At first, yeah, it hurt like a bitch. It was kinda this deep burning sensation? But as time passed the pain faded. It don't hurt now, just looks super hard to explain." His words were muffled slightly.

Castiel frowned slightly as he mumbled, "Oh. I'm sorry." 

Dean blew a puff of air from his nose before replying, "What? No. Man, you brought me back from Hell. Freaken _Hell_ . And it doesn't hurt anymore. It's fine Cas. It hasn't bothered me in years." He still peered at Castiel, wondering about the guilt he harbors. Castiel sighed as he shifted his body with a slight stretch and then a yawn before curling in on himself ever so slightly while being respectful of Dean's space. He didn't know what to do with his hands and he suddenly became very aware of his senses and how warm he was beginning to feel. It wasn't bad. It wasn't bad in the slightest. He felt the coolness trickle from his body and disappear into the blankets that surrounded him and yet he still wanted more. He could feel the urge to just… _touch_ Dean. To feel his heat. He understands, now, that humans have this certain need - the need to be by other humans. The want and crave for interaction, even those of the briefest kind such as a small smile of acknowledgement. Castiel breathed through his nose before cautiously wrapping his fingers around Dean's forearm that lay between them. He pressed his finger pads down into Dean's skin causing Dean's eyebrows to furrow. His nose twitched before he asked, "What're you doing?"

Castiel's grip loosened, but his palm remained as he whispered, "I don't know…" His sentence drifted away before he tilted his nose up so he could look Dean in the eyes before he murmured, "You're warm." Castiel's eyes were tired and soft as he blinked up at Dean. 

The corner of Dean's mouth twitched downwards before he asked, "You're still cold?"

Castiel shook his head before looking down between them again. He lightly rubbed his thumb where it lies before he mumbled, "No." 

"Then… _what?_ "

"Dean? Can I…" Castiel trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing because he actually _really_ didn't know what he was doing or how to do it or how to even ask. "Can -" Castiel began again, tripping over his words as he stared in-between them. He squirmed slightly, feeling… _embarrassed_... for maybe the first time ever. "Can I... hug you?" Castiel finally asked, his eyes squinting as he spoke. He felt his nerves go on high alert but this was okay wasn't it? It's okay to request closeness from those you deem to be family? Dean remained silent. Cas chewed the insides of his mouth as worry began to swell in his gut. All Dean could see was Castiel's hair and the way his gaze was cast downward. He could feel the way Castiel was shrinking into himself as he felt Castiel's hand pull from his arm as he whispered, "No - um, I'm sorry. Never mind." If Castiel still had wings, he would teleport away from this situation as soon as possible.

Castiel wanted to ... to _cuddle_? 

Post-Angel, badass, gruff, post- _God_ , post- well, _Castiel_ , Angel of the Lord, wanted that type of affection? The first of what Dean knew to be Castiel, was an arrogant asshole angel who was stuck on some mission from his Father. This Castiel, however, was asking to wrap his arms around Dean. The same Castiel that has beat Dean to near death with his bare hands. Little did Dean know, he would eventually do the same to Castiel. Dean has forgiven Castiel ages ago, but it was odd, and _humanistic_. Dean cleared his throat, shifting. "Uh…" Dean mumbled and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. He let them settle there for a moment before slowly dragging them over his eyelids with a sigh. "Okay," Dean mumbled, his voice hoarse. Castiel brought his gaze back up to Dean's, his eyebrows knit together as if he was asking _Are you sure?_ Dean nodded while directing, "You gotta sit up a little so I can -" Castiel listened and responded to the guidance easily. Dean was able to comfortably get his arm under Castiel before he felt Castiel hesitantly lean in closer. Dean lifted up his free arm under the blanket, pulling it up and exposing his ribs. He could feel Castiel breathe in before gently wrapping his arm around Dean and with little effort, they were both comfortably laying in each other's arms. 

They were both still for a moment, this situation rather odd and new. It took a few minutes for Dean to relax because he had never held anyone like this, really. Sure there was Lisa but this was different on so many levels. Castiel nuzzled his nose against Dean's collar bone, warmth radiating from Dean's body and mixing into his own. He could feel Dean's back with the light touch of his fingertips. He could feel the muscles under his shirt and he could feel Dean's heartbeat - his rather fast - heartbeat. "Is this okay?" Cas whispered.

Dean hummed out a chuckle, "'s fine, Cas." Dean could also feel all of Castiel, and Dean was aware he could feel all of him, including that stupid heart of his. Dean loved Castiel. There wasn't a single shred of doubt in his mind. Dean instinctively rubbed tiny patterns into his back and he could feel Castiel slowly melt into his arms. These feelings were overwhelming for Castiel, but he was doing his best to remain calm and keep his body in check as he relaxed. 

Castiel hummed with content and he snuggled closer, his words muffled against Dean's shirt as he spoke softly, "You are _so_ warm." He wanted all of it. He wanted to soak up all of Dean he could in this very moment because who knows if Dean will ever allow this to happen again (spoiler: he does). Castiel felt so peaceful as he breathed in Dean's scent and felt his pulse. He knew Dean was here, and he knew it was Okay for himself to allow this type of vulnerability in front of Dean now. He hummed as he snuggled up to Dean with a very happy smile pulling at his lips.

Castiel sounded drunk with tiredness as Dean chuckled before he brought his hand up to pet at Castiel's hair as he mused, "Who would have thought you'd be so cold blooded?" Castiel hummed something that sounded like an _I don't know._ A small smile grew on Dean's lips as fingers blindingly pet at the hair on Castiel's temple, his touch ginger. The gentle gesture sent pleasing sensations through Castiel's scalp that he had never felt before. It was enjoyable. Dean couldn't be bothered by the dim yellow lamp as he too began to feel so comfortably warm. Castiel mumbled something incoherent into Dean's chest as his grip briefly tightened. Dean hummed as softly as he could in response, feeling drowsy himself. Castiel felt the vibrations rumble through Dean's chest and he smiled against the fabric of his shirt. He breathed out in content, his body feeling heavy as he finally fell asleep. Dean could feel Castiel slip into unconsciousness. The way his grip loosened and his breathing steadied was a telltale sign that Castiel was sleeping. Dean let out a soft breathy laugh, feeling relaxed and so carefree in the moment as he mumbled, "G'night Cas - and oh, don't tell Sam." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed and I hope you check out my other works :D


End file.
